


Hurting

by debonairDarling



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Dream Bubbles, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debonairDarling/pseuds/debonairDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death seems to bring friends a lot closer.  Sharing their experiences in dying.  DRABBLE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurting

“What was it like?” Tavros asked softly, stuttering ever so slightly as he spoke to the empress that never was. Their dream bubbles had collided and shoved them together, but neither was complaining.

 

It was terrible being both dead and alone.

 

She looked at him and pulled him close, a sweet smile on her face, but her eyes spoke volumes more than she would say.

 

“What was what like, Tav?”

 

“…dying. I-It was just…pain for me…s-so much…” He shuddered at the memory and cuddled closer to the seadweller, relaxing as she pet his mohawk. She flashed back to that final moment.

 

Eridan.

That hurt in his eyes.

The pain in her gut…

 

“It…was like falling asleep.” She finally answered, her voice heart breakingly sad, but that smile stayed on her face.

 

“I-It didn’t hurt?”

 

“It did…but I knew it’d be better later. When we could all be together again. When we could all sea each other as friends again.” Feferi let out a little laugh and kissed his head, making him smile.

 

“It doesn’t hurt anymore, Tav~ It doesn’t hurt anymore…”

**Author's Note:**

> Just one of many drabbles I tend to write. Expect more in the future.


End file.
